


Once Upon a Time

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [86]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it sure as hell is an AU, F/M, For National Tell a Fairy Tale Day, Gen, I had so many ideas for this one, I think it turned out well, M/M, Not sure what kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a king who was beloved by all his people.This is his son's story.





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> For National Tell a Fairy Tale Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-tell-a-fairy-tale-day-february-26/
> 
> I kind of like this AU, I may come back to it, it was fun to write.

Once upon a time, there was a king who was beloved by all his people. He was kind and fair and he ruled his kingdom with a firm but gentle hand. He lived in a castle with his wife and their young son, until one day, while hunting with other noblemen in the woods near the castle, he was accidentally trampled by a herd of the deer that they had been hunting. His son, Prince Gary, was only five years old, nowhere old enough to be king. 

The former king’s advisors ruled the kingdom as regents for the young prince, until the day that the Dowager Queen remarried, a lower nobleman by the name of Dean Baker. In marrying the queen, despite the man’s barely noble blood, he became king.

Thus began the lowest point in the history of the kingdom, King Dean taxed the people to the point of causing famine in the lower city while hoarding the wealth in the city’s vault, spending the money on feasts and fine clothes for himself while letting the people and the kingdom fall to ruin.

When Prince Gary, now three years from his majority, voiced his disapproval with the way he was running the kingdom, the ill-tempered king struck the prince across the face and sent the prince to live in a tower in the outskirts of the kingdom, the final remnant of a castle built long before the man had been born. The prince did not care for his isolation, rather, he feared for the safety of his mother and younger sister, the young princess was less than a year old.

Prince Gary was one month from his majority when someone came to rescue him. The man was older than knights normally were, he looked more like a nobleman who had long since retired from the royal guard.

“Your Highness?” the man asked, opening the door that had locked the prince in for years.

“Who’re you?” the prince asked, having long given up the courtly manners he had been raised with in the castle.

“My title is Sir Galahad,” the man said with a low bow. “My name is Harry Hart, I knew your father.”

“Lots of people knew my da,” the prince said shortly. “What makes you so special?”

“I am here to help you regain your throne from your stepfather.”

Prince Gary was suspicious, but Sir Hart was the first person he had seen in three years, he wasn’t going to pass up his first shot at freedom because he didn’t know the man. “Alright,” the prince said with a nod. “Let’s go.”

* * *

It turned out that Sir Hart wasn’t alone. When they reached the base of the tower, Prince Gary saw that they would be joined by two other knights and a young lady.

“You brought JB!” Prince Gary exclaimed when they reached the bottom of the tower, running to his horse and wrapping his arms around the creature’s neck.

“We thought you might appreciate a bit of home,” the lady said from where she was sitting astride her horse like a man would.

“Thank you, m’lady,” Prince Gary said with a deep bow.

“I’m not a lady,” the woman snapped sharply. “I am a knight.”

“I wasn’t aware they knighted ladies,” the prince said with a raised eyebrow. “What should I call you then, if you object to being called Lady?”

“I am Roxanne Morton,” she said proudly. “And I am more competent than any of the peasants King Dean has knighted during his reign.”

Prince Gary snorted as he mounted his horse. “That, I can believe. How long will it take to return?” he asked, turning to face Sir Hart.

“A bit less than a month,” the knight answered, mounting his own horse and leading the way back to the heart of the kingdom.

* * *

The band of travelers reached the castle in the dead of night, the week before Prince Gary’s, now known to his friends as simply Eggsy, 18th birthday. They stole into the castle, helped by the knights and servants left from the time of King Lee’s rule. When they reached the king’s chamber, Eggsy was pleased to find his mother nowhere in sight, she had moved into the chambers of the Dowager Queen almost immediately after her first husband’s death, and she hadn’t moved from them since. In the king’s chambers were Dean and his personal guard, those peasants he’d knighted in the first days of his reign. Eggsy let his companions take care of the knights, they were all drunk and passed out, but Dean was all his.

“Wake up you wanker,” Eggsy snarled, throwing the pitcher of water that sat on the bedside table on him, causing him to startle awake.

“Wha’, Muggsy?” Dean looked up at Eggsy with bleary eyes. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Taking back what is rightfully mine,” Eggsy growled, driving his blade through Dean’s chest. He pulled it out just as quickly, stumbling back as Dean’s body fell to the floor.

“Eggsy, love, are you alright?” Harry asked, coming up behind Eggsy.

“I’ve never killed anyone before,” Eggsy murmured, dropping his sword and burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “He was an absolute bastard, but…” Eggsy took a shuddering breath. “I want to see my mother.”

“Of course,” Harry said, motioning for James, Percival, and Roxy to deal with the bodies as he led Eggsy out of the room, to the wing of the castle where the rooms of the Dowager Queen were housed.

Eggsy knocked cautiously on the door. “Mum?” he called quietly.

“Eggsy?” The door opened quickly, revealing his mother, who looked like she had aged ten years in the three he had been gone. “Eggsy, what are you doing here, he’s going to kill you!”

“He can’t,” Eggsy said. “He’s dead, I just killed him.”

“Oh Eggsy,” Michelle pulled her son into a tight hug. “My baby boy, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mum,” Eggsy murmured into her side, clutching her just as tightly. 

They pulled back several long moments later, and Michelle finally caught sight of Harry. “Eggsy?” she said, voice tight. “Who’s this?”

“This is Harry, Mum, he’s my betrothed,” Eggsy smiled brightly at the words.

“Eggsy,” Michelle looked at Eggsy with sad eyes. “You know you can’t, what about heirs?”

“Harry’s got a friend who’s a wizard,” Eggsy beamed, “He knows a spell. Everything’s gonna be fine, Mum.”

“Alright,” Michelle bit her lip in concern. “If you say so, love.”

“Trust me, Mum,” Eggsy gave her another hug. “I’ve got a lot of work to do tonight, but you get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“My sweet boy,” Michelle murmured, patting his cheek fondly. “You’re so much like your father.”

Eggsy had to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Thanks, um.”

“Good luck, Eggsy,” she pulled him down to press a kiss to his forehead before returning to her room and shutting the door behind her.

Eggsy straightened, looking every inch the king that Harry knew he would be. “Let’s go,” he said, turning towards the throne room. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

* * *

Eggsy went to work immediately, planning his coronation, as well as his wedding to Harry.

Eggsy was crowned King on his 18th birthday, and his first action, that very same day, was to knight Roxy as Sir Galahad, a position Harry gave up since he was soon going to be King by Eggsy’s side.

“Are you alright, love?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s lips when they finally had a moment alone after the coronation.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy answered, a smile pressed into Harry’s neck where he’d buried his face. “Busy week.”

“I know,” Harry ran a hand down Eggsy’s back. “We can slow things down if you’d like.”

“No!” Eggsy exclaimed, “Harry, there’s nothing I want more than to marry you.”

“Alright,” Harry soothed. “Tomorrow, I promise.”

Eggsy hummed, sinking back into Harry. “When will your friend Merlin arrive?”

“He should be here in time for the wedding, he said the spell will be his wedding present for us.”

Eggsy nodded into Harry’s chest with a yawn. “I’m exhausted,” he murmured.

“Then let’s go to bed,” Harry answered, scooping Eggsy into his arms and carrying him to bed. 

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured as Harry laid him down.

“I love you too, my king,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead and laying down beside him, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

And they all lived happily ever after

* * *

Postscript:

King Gary and his husband, King Harry, had one of the longest and most prosperous reigns in the history of their kingdom. The damage done by King Gary’s step-father took years to repair, but when it was, the kingdom prospered greatly.

The kings had three children together, along with raising King Gary’s younger sister as his own when the Queen Mother passed during the first year of his reign. 

King Harry passed away many years before his husband, peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by his husband, their children, and their friends, and his passing was mourned by the entire kingdom.

When King Gary passed, it was just as peacefully as his husband, and the transition of power was smooth, his youngest child and only daughter took control of the kingdom, her aunt and both brothers were her closest advisors.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
